


The Hunt

by curekepralssyndrome (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Like, PWP, Shrios smut, Smut, and then, dun dun dun, everything is happy okay, fluff too, haha - Freeform, its gunna be SEX, kill me, one whole chapter of fluff and nice things, rehash of an old one i deleted, thane also is not sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curekepralssyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haha as if i have a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard stared at their hands, his wrapped in hers protectively, his skin so warm as she felt it move against hers. She wondered idly, how could such a normal unremarkable hand hold his, and still her heart fluttered? The simple image bringing back memories she wanted to hear him recall, wanted to see it through his eyes. The green tones, his fused fingers, the only indication of their difference.

"Siha?" Thane hummed, Shepard lifting their entwined hands, lazily admiring the transition of colours that covered his skin, from greens to yellows, and back again. They lay in bed, Thane holding Shepard tight against his warm bare chest, her datapad thrown to the end of the bed, the report she was supposed to be writing long forgotten.

"Hm?" Shepard looked to him, her head craning up to meet his eyes, so large and dark. Her heart always melted at the sight of those eyes smiling at her, the first time he'd called her Siha, her heart had skipped a beat, a new rhythm moving her closer.

"Isn't that due tomorrow?" He asked, brow furrowing as he gestured with his foot, a blanket intermittently covering his leg and Shepard's body. She groaned, pulling it up over her head, laying back against his warmth, grateful for the darkness.

She heard him chuckle, his chest heaving with the delicious sound. She reluctantly let him pull the blanket away, pouting up at him as he met her eyes with a smirk. After a few tense seconds, Shepard broke, bursting into a fit of laughter, Thanes lips meeting hers.

"I guess I should get it over with." She huffed when he pulled away too soon, lifting the blanket, walking to the end of the bed and picking up the datapad, slowly re-reading what she had written so far. She hated reports.

"They aren't so bad..." Thane mused, laying back into the mound of pillows, smiling sympathetically as Shepard stuck her tongue out, mocking and juvenile. She sat at her desk with a sigh, answering the standard questions, giving her account of the missions success.

"Did you do yours?" She asked after a few minutes, not looking up, attempting to procrastinate on a particularly difficult question.

"Did mine yesterday." He nodded, sitting up and rearranging the pillows, neatly, and straightening out the blanket, one leg still uncovered as he stuck it out once more, ruffling up what he had corrected.

"Typical." Shepard joked, rolling her eyes with an envious huff.

"If you finish soon we could relieve that stress of yours." Thane suggested, mock innocence unable to mask the smirk when Shepard met his eyes, her cheeks heating with the promise.

"Okay." She sighed, letting herself focus on the work, her fingers tapping faster than moments before.

"Finished!" She sang after a good half hour later, pressing her thumb to the send button, before slamming the datapad down onto her desk triumphantly, turning to grin at Thane.

Who had fallen asleep. His face lax, his arm mirroring his leg, dangling off the side of the bed. Shepard had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling, the laughter rising in her throat, like a hiccup that she couldn't hold. She stood, letting her eyes linger over the Drell, his breathing even and calm. She carefully crawled into bed, lifting the sheet with as much stealth as she could muster, unable to take her eyes off the resting Thane.

She sat there, watching him sleep, the thought of it being creepy not occurring to her until it was too late. Shepard would never get tired of looking at Thane. His big dark eyes, the way they blinked at her so slowly, savoring every second. His strong arms, covered in delicious dark green marks, a few scars that testified to their similar pasts. She had counted them, thirteen scars, nine on the left, four on the right, each one so different from each other and her own. The scarred flesh slightly lighter, ever so slightly raised against the rest. His chest, lighter in the middle than the green of his back or marks. He was firm and strong, his muscles toned, his strength matching her own. 

Shepard grinned, mischievously reaching over to grab a pen out of her bedside table, her shoulders hunched, flinching slightly at the sound of the lid popping off. She turned slowly, squinting out of the side of her eye to see if he had woken. He hadn't, still laying there, still breathing evenly, leg and arm loose over the empty space where the bed ended.

She advanced, shuffling ever so slightly closer, lifting the pen closer, leaning without touching him. Just before the pen could meet the skin of his forehead, she gasped, a rough grip, tight around her wrist, pen falling onto the sheets. She let Thane push her down, tangling her legs in the sheets as he pinned her down, straddling her struggling form.

"And just what do you think you were doing?" He scolded, his grip loose around her hands, smirking down at her as she restrained a laugh.

"I thought you'd died on me." She taunted, and he narrowed his eyes, leaning somewhat closer, but not enough.

"What were you going to write?" He questioned, his voice making her squirm, her legs trapped by his strong knees, and the sheets that covered them.

"Oh, I don't know..." She babbled, looking away in slight embarrassment, huffing out air.

"Something along the lines of DILF maybe." She cooed, smirking as he chuckled, leaning down to meet her.

She bit his lip when he pressed them against hers, his hands snaking into hers, their fingers slotting together as their tongues moved together. Shepard moaned into the kiss, desperate for more, Thane tilting his head and pressing further, his tongue sliding against hers, shallow at first. She met his with her own, letting her tongue circle his as she lifted her hand out of his grip, letting it grip his neck and pull him closer, shivers running down her spine when he growled in approval. 

He pulled away, Shepards breathing ragged and shallow, smiling up at the Drell who rested his forehead against hers. She would never get tired of kissing Thane, like snowflakes, no two were the same. Thane leaned down once more, her breath hitching, exhaling in disappointment when his lips didn't meet hers, letting them instead graze her ear. She bit her lip when she heard him inhale deeply, the intake of air tickling against her neck, goosebumps rising.

"I have to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard heaved in breaths, her lungs stinging with the effort, slowing to a jog, then a stop, leaning against the cold metal of the Normandy. After a few more calming moments she sighed in defeat, pushing off of the crew deck wall, her mind racing with possibilities. 

_"Fuck."_ Shepard cursed, running a hand through her hair, clenching her fists as she punched the door to the life support, storming through as it opened. Of course it was empty. The past week, it had been empty whenever she came through. Her bed had been empty, her inbox empty, Thanes chair empty. Thane had been avoiding her, and Shepard felt her heart hurt at the admission.

She stood in the empty room, unsure what else she could do. Thane was avoiding her, after leaving her high and dry, no warning, no reason, saying nothing as he grabbed his clothes and ran. When she had seen him the next day he had made lame excuses, a sparring match with Garrus, on his way to meditate, his eyes not meeting hers once. She felt her palms get clammy at the familiar memories - his hand in hers, their kiss, the way his body had suddenly gone cold against hers, and she felt tears welling up but shook them away, taking a deep breath before leaving the room.

She could still feel the exhaustion from chasing after Thane, her feet sore, her pulse thrumming in her ears. She took one last glance around the room, before turning away, running a hand through her hair, absent minded, working out a knot as she stepped onto the elevator. Shepard sighed as she pressed the button to the Shuttle Bay, cracking her knuckles as she shifted in the confined space, restless. She was itching to hit something, her hands forming fists, clenching and relaxing. As the doors opened, she felt slightly better, the familiar sight of sparring, of everyone being together making her feel like it would be okay.

Garrus and Grunt were in a heap in the middle of the sparring mat, Grunt laughing as the Turian struggled beneath him. Jack clapped, quirking her eyebrow at Vega, who sighed, scowling at the Turian as he handed over credits to Jack who clicked her tongue in approval. Shepard could laugh, letting herself relax slightly as she jogged to join Jack and Vega, hopping up to sit beside them on the small pile of crates. Jack gave her a nod, before walking towards Garrus, giving him a punch on the arm.

"Nice of you to join us, Lola." Vega smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back against the crate, both watching as Grunt shuffled anxiously, itching for another fight.

"Yeah, figured I should, I don't know, maybe join in a match." Shepard nodded, shrugging nervously, Garrus putting his hands up, feigning submission to the Krogan and Biotic as they rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure Grunt wouldn't mind." He teased, raising a eyebrow at the Commander.

"I don't think so, he's had more than enough." Shepard laughed, rocking back on the crate, tapping her hands against the metal, ringing out hollowly with every thump of her finger tips.

"...Problems with, uh, Thane?" Vega inquired, not looking at Sheppard, after a silent few seconds, making the following silence tense and awkward as she looked down at her feet, no longer swinging back and forth.

"A little." She answered, voice small as she hopped off the crate, turning to look Vega in the eye, narrowing her gaze in a challenge.

"Wanna fight about it?" He taunted, his grin making light of the awkwardness, making Shepard feel lighter, bouncing as she nodded, gesturing for him to meet her as she tumbled onto the mat.

"Ooooh, more action?" Jack hollered as she began moving around the room, taking and placing bets. Shepard rolled her eyes, assuming her regular stance, her fists high, blocking her view of Vegas face as she watched his feet fall into a similar, low to the ground, feet apart, boxing pose.

"Wanna talk about it?" Vega asked, before advancing, swinging his fist, his kind tone contrasting the brute strength behind the punch as Shepard blocked it with a grunt.

"Not particularly." She hissed, side stepping and landing a similar blow against his shoulder, backing up quickly before he could counter.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, chuckling when she avoided his next blow, lowering her arms, grabbing his wrist and pulling him, making him stumble as she back stepped again.

"Why? You know something?" She quirked her eyebrow, and he shrugged, his smirk confirming it for her.

"Is that a yes?" She spat through gritted teeth, going on the offensive, letting her fists fly as she hit him with a barrage of punches, most hitting his forearms as he blocked them.

"I might know who knows," He suggested, taking one of her wrists, interrupting a punch, Shepard attempting to counter, but Vega sweeping his leg and tripping her up, sending her crashing to the floor with a painful thud that echoed through the room. Her head span, the sound of onlookers gasping at the show of strength, and Vega's blatant disregard for Shepards status.

"Who?" She grinned, the adrenaline that flooded her veins relaxing her muscles, sharpening her other senses. She loved the thrill of a fight, her first, years ago on a ship she couldn't remember the name of, ending with a bloody and broken nose, the pain making her grin at the gang of boys she wouldn't remember the names of.

"Oh come on Lola, sniper squad sticks together." He winked, leaning down to take her arm once more, gentler as he helped her up to her feet.

_"Fuck you Shepard!"_ Jack interjected, glaring at her as she handed over credits to some laughing engineers, and Shepard shrugged, faking an apologetic frown.

"Anyway, thanks, I guess I should go find him." She sighed, looking around the room, now noticing that both Grunt and Garrus had left, and Vega nodded knowingly.

"Ya know, Shep, I'm sure it's nothing big." Vega shrugged, shuffling nervously when Shepard gave him a questioning look, raising her eyebrows.

"Thane, I mean... he loves you, okay? Whatever is going on, don't question that." He snapped, before turning, giving Shepard one last wave as he jogged back to Jack, laughing at something the engineer said, earning a threatening fist shake from Jack.

"Thanks." Shepard sighed to no one in particular, looking at her sore fists as she walked to the elevator. His hand in hers, so strong and caring, his skin so different from her own, his fused fingers sending chills up her back, just a week ago, she had admired her hands in his. She couldn't believe how such unremarkable, bruised and scarred hands such as hers, could hold memories like that.

"He's probably calibrating some shit." She cursed as she hit the elevator controls, her stomach flipping with its sudden lurch, her hands still cracking from the work out.

As Shepard stepped out of the elevator once more, she stretched, letting her neck loll to the side, listening to the satisfying crack of her joints. She glanced at the memorial plaque, reading over the familiar names, the sight sobering as she remembered those she couldn't see again - feeling guilty as she thanked whatever gods there were for the fact that Thane's name wasn't there.

She shook away the thought and feeling as she made her way to Garrus, nodding respectfully to the crew that acknowledged her presence with a salute or 'Commander'. Waving at Chakwas as she passed the medical bay, the familiar sight of the kind grey haired woman waving in reply making Shepard feel less tense, a warm smile spread across her face as she stepped through the doors that opened for her immediately.

"Hey, Garrus, got a minute?" She asked, crossing her arms as the Turian kept his back to her, tapping away at the small console before him, shoulders hunched, brow creased in concentration.

"Sure, just a minute, let me finish these calibrations." He huffed, not looking up, but nodding in recognition of her authority.

"I just need your... advice." Shepard uttered, tapping her foot and biting her nail as Garrus turned, wide eyes and mandibles flaring ever so slightly in surprise or curiosity, or a mixture of both.

"Oh? About what?" He turned to face the Commander, leaning back against the console, one claw tapping off it restlessly.

"Thane." She stated, carefully observing his reaction. His jaw clenched tighter, his mandibles unmoving, his fringe flaring a little at the mention of Thanes name, his claw coming to still, the tapping sound evaporating from the air.

"Oh. I-I don't know, uh, what seems to be the matter?" He stammered, feigning ignorance, Shepard narrowing her eyes at the shitty attempt to avoid her gaze.

"Don't bullshit me." Shepard whined, exasperated as she put her head in her hands, embarrassed and frustrated.

"Commander, I don't really believe it is my place to say anything." Garrus blurted after an awkward moment, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"So, he did tell you." Shepard observed, stepping closer, narrowing her brow in scrutiny of every move Garrus made.

"Yes, but really, you should talk to him." Garrus deflected, making a move to turn and resume his work, his claw once again tapping anxiously on the console.

"I _would_ but it's kind of hard when an _assassin_ wants to avoid you, stealth is kind of their MO." Shepard sarcastically replied, gesturing with her hands, raising her voice slightly. Garrus's mandibles flared, exposing more sharp teeth than Shepard would have thought could fit in his jaw, he leaned away from the pacing human, wringing his hands together. As if afraid she were a bomb that would go off.

Shepard clenched her hands into fists, staring at the floor, the glow of the engine battery casting shadows against the hard steel. Garrus sighed, pushing off of the console, coming to stand beside Shepard, gesturing for her to follow, and she did, watching silently as he led her out of the room.

"Look, I can't just say shit like that... it's something you two have to work out for yourselves." He stated, planting his hands on both of Shepards shoulders, looking down on the human as she gave him an apprehensive frown.

"Thane shouldn't be avoiding this, to be completely honest, he can't, and he knows it Shepard. I get that it's weird, just... deal with it, you'll figure something out." He finished, placing his hands to his side once more, looking pleased, like he'd just given the best pep talk in the history of pep talks. Shepard laughed, trying to cover it with her mouth and not succeeding.

"Rude." He snapped, leaving Shepard, advancing on the door to the engine room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Shepard groaned, managing her laughter just before Garrus closed the door, rolling his eyes at her, replying with a voice soaked in sarcasm.

" _Oh_ , I don't know, it's not as if Drell can be _caught_ , or that we have a mad scientist on board."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the third time ive changed it cuz i wanna be happy with it and have it be gr8 KILL ME OKAY

"This is crazy..." Shepard sighed, her head in her hands, elbows on her knees as she closed her eyes. She took three calming breaths before standing, the familiar beeps of the med bay comforting in a disconcerting way.

"Not crazy. Glad you came to me, lucky I had this lying around." Mordin smiled, lifting the now empty bottle of tranquilizer.

"Yeah." Shepard agreed, staring down on the medical table, Thanes sleeping face serene.

"Thanks, for helping, I mean. I didn't think you would agree." Shepard babbled, stepping back, as Mordin secured Thanes restraints for the third time since they'd shot and caught the Drell. One across his chest, one on each of his wrists and ankles, the final click echoing through the hollow room.

"Of course. Had to help, wastes time, key to relationship is communication, Shepard. Besides, highly complicated Drell anatomy..." Mordin nodded, noting something into the datapad he held, checking Thanes vitals on the monitor he had hooked up. Shepard listened, blushing slightly at his remarks, her foot tapping nervously.

"Someone else might have gotten the dosage wrong." He finally stated, placing the datapad onto the worktop.

"When will he wake up?" Shepard asked, stepping closer, biting her nail nervously, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Should be soon, a few minutes maybe." Mordin replied, no hesitation, sure of himself. Shepard admired that about him, how he could make decisions in seconds, never regretting them.

"Could we... be alone when that happens?" Shepard asked, unable to meet Mordins questioning gaze.

"Not best scenario, Commander, tranquilizer was still in testing stages, may have... unknown side effects." His pause made Shepard feel uneasy, but she nodded in agreement, backing away from the table, sitting back in the chair Chakwas usually sat in. 

They sat like that, in silence, Mordin checking Thane every few minutes, checking his restraints, tapping his feet impatiently. Shepard couldn't watch him, his fussing making her more anxious. She stared at her hands, picking at her nails, trying to wipe away the clammy feeling on her palms. 

"Shepard." Mordin called, motioning to the Drell that was now groaning, trying to roll over on the bench, the restraints holding him in place.

Shepard stood up, walking over, letting her hand cover Thanes as Mordin checked him again, shining a light in his eyes before Thane had come fully awake. His hand felt rigid, his body stilling entirely as the reality dawned on him.

"How do you feel?" Mordin asked, removing the wires that hooked him into the monitor, making a beep that filled the silence that followed.

"Shepard?" Thane coughed out, his voice small and rasped, and unable to move his head for the strap over his forehead, and she felt tears well up, wiping them away before Mordin could see.

"Yeah? I'm here." She answered, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Get her out of here." Thane half yelled, half growled through clenched teeth, his eyes meeting Mordin, who looked to Shepard, unsure.

"What? Thane, just talk to me." Shepard felt tears streaming down her cheeks, her voice trembling as Thane used what little mobility he had to pull his hand out of hers. He didn't respond, only giving Mordin an angry frown.

"What the fuck Thane?" Shepard yelled, her fist coming to smash the table in frustration, the steel denting slightly, her knuckles pulsing with the pain. 

"Perhaps you should wait outside." Mordin suggested, nervously leading Shepard away, opening the door for her as she watched Thane, waiting for him to look at her before the door closed behind her.

Mordin gave her a sympathetic smile when she rounded the corner, watching through the window where Thane wouldn't see her. She wiped away the tears, taking calming breaths, unwilling to let the panic and rejection she felt overwhelm her, she _had_ to stay in control. No matter what. She took one last deep breath, letting the air fill her, closing her eyes, before watching. Mordin walked back to Thane, releasing the restraint on his head, allowing Thane to stretch his neck, as Mordin talked. Shepard assumed he was explaining what she had done, what they had both done. Thane didn't respond.

She watched as Mordin talked more, then waited for the Drell to respond. Shepard bit her lip, unable to hear a word as she watched Thane speak. After a few seconds of Mordin listening, he nodded, understanding, Shepard met his eyes and he looked away, returning to the conversation with Thane. Shepard wiped at the tears that stung her eyes, closing them as she turned, leaning against the wall and letting herself slide down to the floor, pulling her legs up close and holding them to her chest. She ignored the worried glances from the crew, putting her head against her knees, grateful for the darkness. It felt like no time had passed at all when Mordin tentatively touched her shoulder.

"Shepard." He crouched down, meeting her eye level, his face blank, not betraying any emotion, and Shepard sighed, tired, her eye lids falling, feeling heavy.

"I've removed the restraints, but locked Thane within, it will only respond to you, Commander." Mordin informed, standing, looking into the med bay, and flinching as something was thrown against the window.

"Why? What did he say?" Shepard nearly raising her voice, her arms falling to her side, fists clenched as she looked up at the Salarian.

"That... is something Thane should explain, I suggest talking before entering, he seems very..." Another crash from inside the room rang out, glass smashing, a grunt or two sounding after each.

"Temperamental." Mordin smiled, satisfied with his word choice, and Shepard nodded in defeat, letting Mordin leave her with a small smile and wave. Shepard sat there, listening to the person she thought she knew entirely, destroy several expensive items she knew Chakwas would hate to have to replace. After a minute or two, the sounds stopped, and she brought up the com link in her Omni Tool, trying to calm herself before opening Thanes.

"Thane?" She breathed, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited through the silence.

"Siha." He answered, his breathing rushed and ragged.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know what else to do, you wouldn't even look at me." She whispered, her voice rushed, and she couldn't stop, the tears falling down her cheeks, onto her uniform. Silence fell between them, but she could still hear him, she could picture him, sitting in the wrecked med bay, only a wall separating them.

"I... I don't know what I did, I don't know if you regret this... us." She rushed out, knowing the words would get caught in her throat, the lump of anxiety forming, she felt her fists clench as it got harder to breath.

"But I get it. If you do, regret us... I can understand, I don't _get it_ to be honest, I don't regret us for a second. I could pretend to be okay with it. If it's what you want, I don't know what I did wrong Thane." She felt tears sting her eyes, fueled by the silence that followed, even holding her breath, as if staying in that moment she could avoid any rejection.

_"Shepard."_ Thane growled, interrupting her, another thump vibrating the wall against her back.

"What Thane? Am i wrong? What the _fuck_ is going on?" She sighed, exhausted, unable to even hold up her omni tool any longer. She let it rest against her leg, her head lulling back to rest against to cool metal.

"Fuck." Thane yelled, Shepard leaning her head back as she listened, just his breathing enough to comfort her, her shoulders falling when a new series of crashes began.

Shepard stood, taking a deep breath as she turned to look through the now cracked glass, her eyes following the path of destruction, like they'd hosted drills in the small room. She cringed at the thought of Chakwas finding it in that state, shattered test tubes littered the floor, her chair bent were it lay near the door, dents spotting the walls with extra shadows, Thanes chest heaving were he stood in the center of the room, fists clenched tightly to his sides. Shepard waited, for him to speak, to move, to do anything, but he just stood, almost as still as a statue. Shepard moved for the door, eyeing over the lock, jumping slightly and stopping when Thane turned to meet her eyes.

"I... I love you, Siha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He rambled, his omni tool shining an orange glow over his eyes, and Shepard stilled, just listening.

"Why? Thane..." Shepard sighed, pressing her hand to the glass, focusing on him.

"It's difficult to explain, Shepard," Thane sat on one of the med bay beds, his hands clutching it tightly, Shepard feeling a painful squeeze around her heart when he used her name rather than Siha, the one that held so much more meaning for the both of them.

"Try." She pleaded, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting.

"Drell... our bodies, when we fall for someone, experience _tu firah_... we change, the way we..." He rambled slightly, lowering off the bed to begin pacing back and forth, stopping once to force his fist through the glass of one cabinet, hissing and stopping to hold his fist.

"Our bodies, they crave the subject of our affection, they... change, we become different. Even now Shepard all I hear it the heat of your breath, your pulse getting faster..." Thane's voice rumbled out into a low growl, taking more steps away, forcing himself to turn away, Shepard trying to focus on breathing slower, more deliberately.

"If I let myself, if we..." He trailed off, Shepard blushing with the implication his silence held.

"I won't stop Shepard, I'll _fuck_ you, it won't be the same, it won't be like the times before, you'll be disgusted, Shepard," he turned, his eyes narrowing at her, and if she hadn't heard his words, the disgusted curve of his mouth would have made her feel hurt.

"Thane, I'm not going to lie, it doesn't sound like a problem to me." She tried to make him laugh, her shoulders lifting and her mouth quirking in her confused smile that usually softened his harsh features.

"Siha," He sighed, covering his face with his hand, backing away, his back hitting the wall.

"Thane, there's nothing wrong with... _wanting_. I want you." She pressed her omni tool into the lock, her heart beat pressing against the skin of her finger tips. She wasn't afraid, she knew Thane, she told herself over and over, she could fix this. She saw him tense, searching for an exit strategy, his eyes only falling on her after accepting he was cornered.

"Thane, please," Shepard began as she entered the med bay, spinning to lock the door behind her, trapping them.

"Shepard, you don't understand." He growled, his breathing rapid, she watched his chest heave under the leather of his suit, his mouth hanging open.

"Thane. I understand you, I don't care, okay?" She smiled, closing the distance between them, reaching him before he could make a move to evade her, settling both her hands on both of his shoulders, gripping him tightly, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"I love you, Thane, and there's nothing you could do to disgust me." She watched as he closed his eyes, his breathing steadying, watching his hands move towards her, letting them wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him.


	4. Thane

"Shepard, it's difficult to explain." Thane muttered into the com line, hand gripping the side of the med bay bed, attempting to ignore the space on the other side of the glass were he knew she stood.

"Try." Her reply almost made him laugh, Thanes heart beating faster, eyes glued to the floor.

He rambles, and he knows, Thane knows Shepard has already made up her mind regardless of what he says now. He stops, looking at her, his heart beating so loudly he isn't sure he can hear his own voice anymore. When he blinks he doesn't just see Shepard anymore, he watches as the red of her heat leaves marks on the glass, the cold blue of the very tips of her fingers mesmerizing.

"Thane, I'm not going to lie, it doesn't sound like a problem to me." He blinks back to her, the joking tone slightly desperate, his Siha trying to break the tension he'd created.

"Siha," he sighed, turning away slightly, trying to calm himself, deepening his breathing, his fingers tingling as he pressed them into a fist, his back hitting the wall, realizing he'd been backing away subconsciously.

"Thane, there's nothing wrong with...-" he looked to her when she paused, his mouth falling open when he saw her omni tool, eyes scanning the room for a way out -" _wanting_."

He couldn't find a vent, his eyes falling on the already slightly cracked glass. It would take too long to break, too dangerous. His feet wouldn't move, every cell of his body frozen, wanting to stay, to move to her and hold her.

"I want you." The door opened, and Thane watched Shepard, her footprints leaving heated patches on the ground, his eyes watching them cool from red, to orange, to yellow, to blue. He shook his head, trying to ignore the heat building in his chest.

"Thane, please." Shepards plea as she locked the door caught Thanes attention once more, he shook his head.

"Shepard, you don't understand." He choked out, the words a growl, each step Shepard took forcing Thane to restrain himself more.

He froze when he felt her warmth, her hands gripping his shoulders, her eyes demanding his. He pressed his back into the wall, Shepards words breaking through the haze that clouded his head.

"I love you, Thane, and there's nothing you could do to disgust me." He closed his eyes, sighing, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer, burying his head in her neck, inhaling the scent of metal, of incendiary ammo, and their bed. Her bed.

"Shepard," Thane whispered, pulling back to kiss her, his heart quickening at the sound of her surprised gasp, the way her hand tightened its grip on his shoulder, the other moving to hold onto his neck. He let her pull him closer, his fingers digging into her sides desperately.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, letting his breathing come fast, ragged, letting his instinct take over, his arm moving on its own, reaching and pulling her legs out from under her, his other catching her.

He lifted her, a small yelp escaping her lips, before hiding her warming face in the crook of his neck. Thane hummed in approval, walking to the door, waiting as he took the extra moments to hack and unlock the door, creaking open.

"Thane..." Shepard whispered, her eyes avoiding those of the few crew members still standing near, most avoiding, trying not to look as their superior was carried off.

She flinched when he quickly hit the button to call the elevator, and Thane leaned down, craning his neck to place a kiss on her forehead. He could see how the red of her heat spread, even her usually cold fingertips hot, her cheeks burning.

He stepped into the elevator, his arms aching with the effort of holding her so close, eventually choosing to let her stand, pressing her up against the wall for another heated kiss. He bit her lip, his hand gripping her thigh, chest rumbling when she lifted it, stroking up his side, pulling him closer.

"Ding," Shepard smiled when the door opened, Thane grabbing her hand and pulling her along, once inside her room, immediately struggling with the zipper of his jacket, hands fumbling until the familiar smaller, separate hands stilled his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :):):):):) kill me  
> oh also i saw a post about drell headcanons and yeah i LOVED IT so i put in the thing about Thane bein able to see heat and shit idk i love it im gunna write about it a lot.


	5. Shepard

"I, Siha, I can't..." Thane began, but Shepard rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly and hungrily catching his lips in a kiss, Thanes reluctance melting away slightly.

"Thane, please," Shepard whined, her cheeks flushing, Thane pulling her closer, Shepard letting him lead her to the bed.

" _Goddess_ ," He sighed, closing his eyes, Shepard pulling at his clothes impatiently, managing to unzip his jacket almost entirely before his hands gripped her wrists.

"Siha, you don't know, it won't be the same, I'll-" Shepard cut him off, rolling her eyes and instead leaning in for another kiss, biting his lower lip, the warmth of his labored breathing making Shepard shiver -"fuck." He gasped, when she finally pulled away, only pausing for a moment before gripping her waist, his tongue snaking into her mouth, his lips crushing hers. Pulling her close, so close that Shepard was sure there wasn't an inch between them, until she felt the familiar stiffness pressing against her leg.

Shepard pulled back, pulling her top off, the fabric catching on her chin slightly in her rush, tossing it to the floor, Thanes hands roaming over the newly exposed skin, Shepard leaning into the touches, goosebumps rising on her arms. She unhooked her bra, Thanes hands stilling on her waist, watching intently when she removed it and let it join the scattering of clothes on the floor.

She grinned, yanking on his arm to pull him down, Thane shook his head, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. She kissed him, biting his lip, moaning when he slipped his tongue against hers, the taste of the familiar buzz that came with it making her gut twist and flutter in the best way. It reminded her of their first time, filled with surprised gasps, and awkward touches, a desperate distraction.

"You feel so good." Shepard gasped when his hands snaked deep into the softness of her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck, trailing hungry kisses down to her collar bone, biting the angle of the curve that dipped into her cleavage.

"It's been too long." He mused, releasing his grip, Shepards chest heaving, trying to steady her breathing. She pushed at his chest, quickly sliding off the bed, onto her knees, unzipping his leather, easing them over his hips, and stroking his already hardened member. Eliciting a few groans, Thane leaning forward onto the bed, hands clutching the sheets and eyes closing when the familiar wet and heat of her mouth teased his tip, before she hollowed her cheeks, taking him in her mouth. He growled, biting his lip, his hips moving into the pleasure instinctively.

"Look at me." Shepard groaned, rolling her mouth from the base to the tip, her cheeks flushing when he opened his eyes, the huge dark pools following her mouth as she took him into it once more. She circled the tip of his cock with her tongue, Thane narrowing her eyes at her teasing, smirking, the heave of his breath more than enough to indicate his arousal. She frowned when her lips ran over something more, the base of his cock slightly swollen with a bump, her lips releasing him with a vulgar wet pop.

"Shepard..." Thane sighed, closing his eyes, straightening, moving to step back, and Shepard grabbing his arm before he could.

"It's okay, Thane, stay, please," she pleaded, her knees aching from kneeling for too long, her hair frazzled, wiping drool from the corner of her mouth.

He pulled her up, kissing her gently, his rough scarred hand cupping her cheek, leaving her breathless when he tugged at the waistband of her sweatpants. She fell onto the bed, frantically pulling off the now seemingly useless and tedious underwear and work out sweats. Suddenly Thane was with her, his own greaves gone, his legs against hers making her sigh, Thane pinning her below him. He placed both his hands just above her shoulders, effectively trapping her when his leg spread her own, Thane leaning down to kiss her neck again, Shepard leaning into the feel of air rushing as he inhaled deeply.

"God, yes," Shepard nodded when Thane placed his thumb and fingers against her entrance, just like she'd taught him. _No,_ she corrected herself, her hand gripping onto the back of his neck. That wasn't right, she hadn't taught him at all, they'd figured it out together. The right touches, the perfect speeds, the ways to make them both find release together.

"Shepard..." Thane whispered, his lips kissing her ear lobe, his fingers moving within her, slow, shallow touches, stretching her and making her gasp. She felt his thumb suddenly running over her clit in small circles, making her call out his name, eyes closing against the sudden flash of pleasure, his fingers unrelenting, working her through it when her thighs clamped down around his wrists. "Oooh," She groaned, eyes drifting from his eyes, to his pink frills that seemed to bristle, a warm slight dampness filling his hand.

"So... good," She finally sighed happily, Thane kissing her deeply, sudden urges motivating him, he wiped his hand on the sheets, Shepard thought about how she'd have to change them in the morning.

"Siha," He sighed, head bowed, hand stroked her cheek, the gentle touch and the contrast of the pained groan of his voice shocking Shepard back.

"Thane, please, I know, it's okay," She whispered, sitting up to stroke his frills, the movement of his heavy breathing pushed them fully into her palm, the warm pulse was fast against her own.

He gripped her leg, lifting it, and gave her another stare, his mouth hung open, just his ragged desperate breathing denying his usual mask of calm. Shepard nodded, wrapping her other leg around his waist and stroking the base of his spine with the heel of her foot and pulling him closer. Thane shook his head, closed in on her, suddenly thrusting into her heat and held there, stilling when she gasped and groaned, nodding ever so slightly. 

"Oh God," She moaned, closing her eyes and swiveled her hips in a way she knew could send him over the edge, usually prompting him to begin his rhythm. He growled softly, fingers digging into her leg, his hips shifting in a small, testing motion, and she keened her approval.

"Oh, Siha," He began moving faster, Shepard letting go of him, clutching at the sheets as he straightened, admiring her, her cheeks flushing from his stares and the sudden heat that filled her head. Shepard loved the way he moved, she cried out his name, a number of prayers ghosting his own lips. The way he was built, the tall wiry strength, Shepard marveling at how he was somehow able to isolate the movement of his pelvis from the rest of him, supporting his torso with his arms, Shepard reached up in the midst of his steady, slowed tempo, to run her fingers over the darker shades of him.

"Fuck, Thane, yes," Shepard moaned when he grunted, thrusting into her faster, harder, the weight behind them made Shepard shift slightly. She gasped, arching up, her muscles tensing, knuckles white and she pulled at the sheets, crying out. Thane placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her down and still as he kept up the punishing pace, desperate for his own release.

"Siha, sorry," he gasped as he pressed into her, his hand caressed down her side, the other pulling her towards him, desperate and panting. She cried out at the feeling, the sudden stretch of him burning her more, trying to calm her breathing, her head swimming. Finally he pushed forward once, twice more, filling her, his lips gracing the line of her jaw, then finally he kissed her, his tongue messy, less coordinated, craving.

" _I'm sorry,_ fuck, Goddess," He ranted quietly, and Shepard could feel the heat, forgetting exactly when her legs locked around his waist and ground herself onto him, gasping in surprise at the pleasure. She wondered how Drell even worked, this kind of reproduction, the need to claim and keep, and hold, frowning as to why Thane would run from something so incredible.

"I missed you," She sighed, her hand resting on his head, bowed down and face burried in the crook of her neck, thumb running along the points, Thane humming softly.

 _"Mine_ , Siha," He whispered, faintly, Shepard almost unable to hear him. She smiled, hand settling to stroke his back, from his neck, to the base of his spine, attempting to memorize the many patterns his scales made, the most wonderful mosaic.

"So, how long will this last?" She asked, Thane moaning ever so slightly when she shifted, his knot locking into her, pulling him closer.

"I-I don't know, could be minutes, hours," He whispered, pulling back to look at her, searching her face for any of the familiar signs of disgust, or confusion.

"It's pretty sudden, you've never been like this... before." Shepard stated, a question underlying the statement, Thane turning to look away, he rolled slightly, carefully keeping as close as possible, intertwining their legs as he moved to lay on his side, Shepard groaning, before settling with him.

"When Drell find the one... the person their meant to be with, that their body recognizes, they become like this, to claim, to...-" Shepard interrupted, kissing him, hand pressed against his chest.

"Thane, it's okay. Why did you... you didn't have to keep this from me." She snapped, frowning, willing him to _look_ at her.

"It only happens once or twice a lifetime. For Drell, it signifies that it's the person you're supposed to be with, in this world and the next, forever." He mumbled, hand lazily moving from her waist, to her hip, to her thigh, and back again.

"Irikah?" She quietly prompted, restraining the tears she felt for Thanes loss. She couldn't imagine losing him like he had lost her. She wouldn't.

"Siha, I thought I had my share of forevers." He whispered, smiling down at her, kissing her forehead, one hand pushing her hair back and out of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG

**Author's Note:**

> (￣ω￣;)


End file.
